Love Problems
by XXforget-x-me-x-notXX
Summary: Everyone has love problems at South Park High. SORRY FOR THE BAD SUMMARY AND TITLE.
1. Chapter 1

**Random and slightly pointless introduction: **...I don't even like Wendy... I wrote this a really long time ago. I just brought it out, and edited it a little, and VOILA! I'm on my tenth story. Yay, double digits! I must be really, really awesome! ...Okay, not really, but I'm awesome for other reasons.

Please review, and tell me if I should continue this one.

If I do, I'll bring some girls other than Wendy into the story.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Stan Marsh sat in his Lit class and sighed. It was so boring! The minutes dragged on endlessly. He just wanted the day to be over so he could bring Wendy to the movies. They weren't an official, exclusive couple anymore, but they still dated a little. They both had decided that they didn't want to be forced with each other, since it hadn't worked before. But they were going on a date tonight and, so far, Stan hadn't even thought of dating anyone else. Just Wendy.

----------

Wendy waited outside, sitting in the grass. Stan seemed to be taking a really long time. She wondered what could be keeping him. Then he ran out of the school building in a hurry and gave her a sweet smile.

"Hey, Wendy. Sorry it took so long. The teacher wanted to talk to me," Stan panted.

"What about?" she replied curiously.

Stan shrugged. "The talent show. I'm not sure how, but she knows about me guitar playing and singing so she wants me to be in the talent show. Apparently no one signed up this year or something like that."

"Oh, that's cool. And a little creepy. Kind of like she's stalking you or something."

"Yeah, I wouldn't put that past her... Well, let's go." He reached down and helped Wendy up off the grass. She smiled and they walked to the movies together.

Halfway through the movie, Stan leaned over and kissed Wendy tenderly on the lips.

----------

Wendy walked back to her house, after insisting that Stan didn't have to walk her home. He had finally given up, complaining a little. Wendy was daydreaming about the way Stan's lips had felt against he own lips, when a voice startled her.

"Hey, Wendy..."

She turned sharply and gave a sigh of relief. "Oh, hey, Kenny, it's just you. You surprised me."

Kenny flashed a charming smile. "Just me?" he chuckled. "So, how have you been?"

Wendy looked at him. "I've been better."

Kenny had most of the girls at their high school swooning at his feet, and it never ceased to amaze her how much attention he gave her. Kenny pushed a lock of hair out of Wendy's face and gazed at her. "That's normally when you would ask me how I am," he murmured.

"H-how are you?" she stuttered, captivated by his stare. She almost started to hyperventilate from the intensity of it.

"I'm wonderful..." he purred calmly. He suddenly slipped his arms around Wendy's waist, pulling her close. She might have protested if she hadn't been caught in his electric blue eyes. He coiled a bit of her long, black hair around his finger and smiled. "Has anyone ever told you how beautiful you are, Wendy?" he breathed.

"Has any ever told you how amazing your eyes are, Kenny?" she murmured back.

Kenny grinned. "Actually, I get that a lot."

He was getting unfairly gorgeous by the second. He was tall, and a bit muscular. He wasn't exactly tan, but he wasn't pale either. Most of the girls liked his messy, blond hair. He was basically the heart-throb of the grade. Many of the guys hated him for the attention he got from the girls.

He wrapped his arms tighter around Wendy's slender waist. "I mean it though, Wendy. You're stunning." He leaned down and kissed her softly. His lips felt warm against hers.

He ran his fingers through her hair and slowly pulled away. His hand slid down her arm gracefully before he walked away. "Bye, Wendy," he said without looking back.

Her knees felt weak as she watched him leave. "Bye, Kenny..."

----------

The next day at school went by uneventfully, except Bebe was throwing herself all over Kenny, and he, for once, didn't react very much at all. That confused a lot of people, but no one thought much of it. They all just assumed that Kenny wasn't in the mood to make out with Bebe behind the school, like he normally would.

Wendy was walking back home from school, secretly hoping that Kenny might come and walk her home again.

"Hey, Wendy! Wait up!"

Wendy turned, thinking it would be Stan or Kenny, but instead, the tall, green-eyed, red-haired, thin Kyle was running up behind her. "Oh, uh, hi... Kyle..."

Kyle gave a shy and- was that guilt Wendy saw?- smile. "Hi... Could I, umm, walk you home?"

Normally, Wendy would've politely declined, like she does to everyone but Kenny, since she could never be able say no to Kenny. But she was so caught off guard that she just said, "Uhh, sure, I guess..."

Kyle smiled again and started to walk with her. Every once in a while, they would glance at each other, Wendy in bewilderment, and Kyle in nervousness.

Wendy stopped walking. "Well, umm, this is my house so... I guess... I'll see you tomorrow."

Kyle didn't respond for a couple seconds. He bit his lip, looking a bit anxious and a bit regretful. "Um, Wendy?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, I-I was wondering... You know, since you and Stan aren't an official couple or anything... Do you, um, want to go get some pizza or something tomorrow?" His eyes flashed and his gaze flickered from side to side when he said Stan's name, as if his black-haired best friend would appear out of nowhere and get mad at him.

Wendy blinked in shock and didn't say anything a couple of seconds. "Sure..."

Kyle's eye's glowed with guilt, but he gave a grin. "Cool! So, bye then." He paused a second and kissed Wendy on the cheek before blushing and walking away quickly.

Wendy touched her cheek lightly with her fingertips and smiled dreamily. But she couldn't get it off her mind that three guys that were best friends had all kissed her within twenty-four hours. She bit her lip and tried to ignore how bad that sounded. Even though she really liked having three guys that liked her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Random and slightly pointless introduction: **And now this chapter. I really have no plan for this story. I'm kind of just writing down whatever comes to mind. So that's why it's not so good...

Review? Please? I want to know if I should quit or not.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Eric Cartman sat behind Wendy in Lit. He was pretty good in Lit, so he always figured he didn't have to pay attention or behave in the class. All he really needed was a C anyway, and he didn't truly have to do a thing to get one. Sometimes he even got a B just winging it.

_Hey, Wendy, _he scribbled down on a piece of paper. He folded it up and stuck it in her hand.

She opened it. _What do you want, Cartman?_ she wrote back.

_I was just remembering that time you kissed me when we were in forth grade. ;)_ he put on the paper.

_That was seven years ago. What's you point_? Eric could see the faint blush in her cheeks when she passed the note back.

_Aw, that's so sweet, you're blushing!! When you said you had no more feelings for me, were you REALLY telling the truth?_ He grinned when he saw her sink in her chair while reading it.

_I am NOT blushing. Shut up. And yes I was._

_You're blushing, admit it. Well, what would you say if I told you that I've like you since you kissed me that day? _He bit his lip as she took the note from his hand. _No going back now, _Cartman thought to himself.

Wendy was speechless. She had to force her jaw not to drop right then and there. She wrote down one word in response. _Nothing._

_That hurts, Wendy. You should make it up to me by hanging out with me at Starks Pond tomorrow, after school. _Cartman's heart beat fast with adrenaline as her waited for her to decide.

_That's not a great way to ask a girl out, Cartman. But sure. I'll come._

He let out a breath he didn't realize he'd been holding. He grinned like an idiot. _Cool, see you then._

----------

Wendy slipped out of the school, avoiding any contact with Kyle, Cartman or Stan, and ran right into Kenny. Her heartbeat quickened wildly. "H-hey Kenny..." she murmured. She cursed herself when she looked into his eyes. Every time she did that, she melted.

He smiled. "Hi, Wendy." He grabbed her wrist and pulled her behind the school. He backed into the wall and pulled her to him, pressing his lips against hers with fiery passion. She went rigid for a moment in surprise, but then she wrapped her arms around his neck and let him slide his tongue into her mouth. His arms slid around her waist and he stroked her hair gently. She pulled away.

"What's the matter?" he said smoothly.

"I-I'm going on a date with Kyle. In f-five minutes," she stammered, looking at her feet.

He held her chin in his thumb and index finger, tilting her head up so their eyes met. "What's your point?" He raised one eyebrow.

She just looked at him like a deer in headlights. "Well, I- you..."

He chuckled. "I don't expect you to be a nun for me, Wendy. You're not my girlfriend and I'm not your boyfriend. You can go on dates with anyone you want, just like I can go on dates with whoever I want."

The idea of Kenny going out with any other girl irritated her. She knew it was stupid to think that he would be just with her, even if she wasn't just with him. She didn't respond.

"Unless, of course, you want me to be your boyfriend," he purred, sliding his hand down her dark hair. "But that would mean you would have to give up Stan, Kyle and Cartman. And I _know _you're not doing that."

Wendy looked up, her violet eyes confused. "How did you know about Cartman?"

Kenny just laughed. "Sweetheart, I know a lot more than people give me credit for. In fact, I can tell you who's gonna ask me out next and who's gonna ask you out next."

Wendy raised an eyebrow. "Really. Amaze me, then."

Kenny smiled. "Red's gonna ask me out. Not really "ask me out" but you know. She'll come over, see I'm with you, and chicken out."

"Who's gonna ask me out?" Wendy pressed, more interested in that.

Kenny frowned. "Butters, actually. Probably for ice-skating or to see a play or something..."

Wendy groaned. "Ice-skating? A play? Oh, God."

At that moment, Red came over, swishing her fiery red hair confidently. Her sparkling pale blue eyes glittered with determination.

"Maybe I was wrong," Kenny murmured to Wendy. "Maybe she actually will ask me out this time."

Red's eyes flickered to Wendy for half a second, but then she ignored the ebony-haired girl standing with Kenny. "Hi, Kenny," she purred softly. Earlier today, Red had heard about how Kyle and Wendy were going on a date. It enraged her that Wendy would go on a date with him, when she _knew _that Red had a huge crush on him. She wanted some revenger, and she knew what Kenny meant to Wendy.

Kenny grinned, looking Red up and down. "Hey, Red. What's up?" Wendy leaned on the wall next to Kenny, arms crossed, waiting.

Red didn't seem to notice her annoyed friend, though it was clear she was aware of Wendy's presence. "Oh, not much," she breathed, leaning toward Kenny. She twisted a lock of her hair around her finger and looked up at Kenny with her big blue eyes.

Wendy didn't like that at all. She glared at Red furiously and fiercely. She felt kind of awkward standing there, but until Red acknowledged her, she wasn't going anywhere.

Red decided that she probably should stop ignoring Wendy. "Oh, hey, Wendy. I'm sorry I just... didn't see you there," she smirked. She flicked her shiny hair back, with an obnoxious look of total satisfaction that made Wendy want to slap her.

Wendy smiled, but her eyes were shooting daggers at the redhead. "Hi Red." Her voice was dripping with annoyance.

Red didn't respond. Instead she shivered and looked at Kenny, her bottom lip stuck out in a pout. "I'm cold."

"Well, we'll have to do something about that," Kenny raised an eyebrow and pulled Red towards him. She put her arms around Kenny's neck and their lips crashed together.

Wendy left, shooting a harsh stare back at Red and Kenny. Red was glaring at Wendy, too, but she closed her eyes again and continued making out with Kenny.

----------

Kyle sat on a bench, waiting for Wendy to come. When she did, she looked pissed off. He frowned, confused. "Hey, Wendy. Is something wrong?"

She sighed and shook her head, forcing her anger away. If that's how Red wanted it, fine. Wendy knew Red's real crush anyway. She was sure she could get Red to see her with Kyle. "I'm fine, Kyle," she smiled and gave him a little peck on his lips.

He looked stunned for a moment and his already naturally pink cheeks went a deep shade of crimson. "S-so where do you want to go?"

Wendy slipped her hand into his and smiled sweetly. "How about we go to Harbucks and get some coffee or something?"

Kyle blinked. That was _really_ public. All the students went there. He had thought she would want to go somewhere private, so Stan wouldn't see. Actually, that's what he wanted... If Stan caught him with Wendy, he would be so mad. "Uhh, sure."

She picked a seat by the window, which confused Kyle even more. Maybe she and Stan had a fight and she was using him to make Stan jealous. Kyle shook away the thought. If they had a fight, Stan would've told him. Besides, Wendy wouldn't _use _him, right?

Then Red came in. Kyle didn't see this, but Wendy shot her a defiant look. Red glowered at Wendy. Her fists were clenched tightly and her eyes were cold as ice.

Wendy just ignored her. She leaned over the small table and kissed Kyle on the lips. He froze, surprised, but then kissed her back, lips molding together almost perfectly. Rebecca stormed out of Harbucks, her heart beating hard in anger.


	3. Chapter 3

**Random and slightly pointless introduction: **And chapter three. I should really have girls other than just Wendy and Red. but I really don't want it to get _too _complicated. Although it does add drama...

Anyway, hope you like this chapter, poor Kyle was left out of it.

Kyle is so clueless, too...

**Warning: **I think there's, like, one swear word... So if you can't deal with that... That's just _sad _if you can't...

---------------------------------------------------------

Stan closed his locker and was surprised to see Red standing there. "Umm, hey, Red..."

She flashed a flirtatious smile. "Hi, Stan. What's up?"

"Uhh, I'm going to history class..." he said slowly.

"But history is so boring! I'm going to skip. Wanna come?" she winked.

"...Why?" Stan said, eyes narrowed slightly in confusion.

"What, I can't ask a cute guy to hang out with me instead of going to some shitty history class?" she pouted.

"Why me, though?" Stan was getting really confused.

"Well, why not?" she purred. "You can hang out with girls other than Wendy, right? Or are you going to be a nun for her while she makes out with your best friends?"

Stan's heart skipped a beat. "What?"

Red covered her mouth, almost mocklingly. "Oops! You didn't know?"

"What are you talking about, Red?" he said sharply.

"Oh, Stan. You're so naïve. Every day for the past week, Wendy's been making out with Kenny behind the school. And yesterday she went to Harbucks with Kyle and kissed him. After school today, she's going to go to Stark's Pond with Cartman."

Stan looked hurt. "But she..."

"You're the only one who hasn't noticed that she's a slut, Stan, don't worry. You're probably mad at her. Don't you want revenge? This is her free period. She'll probably be behind the school with Kenny," she looked at him slyly.

Stan looked at her. "You sure she'll be there?"

"Almost positive." Red simpered, her pale blue eyes glowing.

----------

Stan and Red walked behind the school, and sure enough, Kenny was leaning against the wall with a grin, and Wendy was in front of him, leaning in.

Stan's blood boiled and he glared at them for a moment. Then he turned and crashed his lips into Red's, driving her back into the wall. She put her hands behind his head and wrapped her leg around his. Stan put his hands on her waist.

Kenny and Wendy both turned when they came, but only in time to see them start kissing. Wendy clenched her teeth and curled her fingers into fists. "Slut..." she mumbled.

But Kenny just held back a laugh. "Jealous much, Wendy? First of Red 'cause of me, now 'cause of Stan? Honestly."

Wendy glared at him. "Shut up."

Red's eyes opened a moment and she gave Wendy a look. She pulled away from Stan. "I think we should go somewhere more private," Red murmured, just loud enough that Wendy and Kenny could hear, too.

Stan turned to see Wendy glaring at them and Kenny leaning against the wall. He pretended like he just realized they were there. "Oh, hey Wendy. Kenny," Stan smiled, his eyes glimmering with satisfaction.

Kenny just smiled, unfazed. "Hey, dude." Stan figured Kenny wouldn't care. It didn't matter much to Stan, he wasn't trying to get revenge on Kenny.

Wendy's eyes narrowed into a death stare, but it wasn't aimed at Stan, it was aimed at Red. "Hi, Stan," she said stiffly.

Red ignored Kenny and Wendy completely. She put her delicate hand around Stan's wrist and tugged gently. "Come, on, Stan, I want to go somewhere private," she whined.

Stan smiled sweetly ant her and kissed her cheek gently. "Whatever you want, sweetheart," he purred.

She smiled, flashing a smirk at Wendy. She slipped her hand into Stan's and walked away with him. Once they were out of sight, she broke out in laughter. "Did you see her face?"

Stan grinned. "She was so pissed."

Red looked at Stan, batting her eyes twice, and inched closer until their faces were close. "You know, you're a really good kisser, Stan." Then she leaned in and their lips brushed before Stan pulled her against him.

----------

Wendy ran her fingers through her hair and sighed. She walked to Stark's Pond, by the bench that she and Eric had agreed to meet by. She saw him on the bench and went to go sit by him.

"Hi, Cartman," she said softly. She didn't exactly want to be there, since this _was _Eric Cartman after all. She'd much rather be with Kenny, Kyle, or Stan.

"Oh, um, hey, Wendy..." he said, looking uncharacteristically nervous. Wait, was he _blushing_?

"So, uh, why did you want to meet me here?" she said slowly.

"I-I have something for you..." he replied. He picked up a box. It looked like one of those boxes that would hold a puppy or something. You know, one that someone got after adopting an animal. He opened the box and pulled out a small black thing that moved.

Wendy looked at it curiously. It moved again. Then it opened it's eyes. They were huge, round, and golden. It mewed softly. "He's my cat's kitten..." Cartman put the small cat in Wendy's lap.

Wendy looked at it with soft lavender eyes. "Eric, it's so cute!"

He looked away so she couldn't see him smiling and blushing. The kitten mewed again and rubbed it's small head against Wendy's hand. She smiled. Without thinking, she turned his head back toward her and kissed him quicklyon the lips. "Thank you so much, Eric." She threw her arms around him.

He smiled and hugged her back. Then he pulled away and got up. "We should probably bring him back to your house."

She gasped. "What about my parents?"

He grinned. "Don't worry, I talked to them, and they're fine with you getting a cat."

She got up, cradling the cat, and kissed Cartman again. "You really thought of everything." She then pet the kitten and put it back in it's box so she could safely bring it to her house.

They walked to Wendy's house together, his arm around her while she partially leaned on his shoulder. Eric had never been happier.


	4. Chapter 4

**Random and slight pointless introduction: **I forgot to say this last chapter. This story stars my cat, Jasper. Yay him!! If you're on this chapter, you should know which character I'm talking about... Unless there's another cat in my story that I don't know about.

I'm slightly upset with my cat, though. He woke me up at five yesterday by knocking my lamp onto my head. But he's just so cute 3 I can't stay mad...

Moving on. Hope you like this chapter, I'm trying to update as fast as I possibly can (not very hard, honestly. it's summer, I have nothing better to do.)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wendy slipped on a plaid, pleated mini skirt with black tights underneath, and black Ugg boots. She had a long-sleeved purple v-neck, with the lace of a white cami peeping over the low-cut neckline. She spent a long time on her makeup this morning. She had very dramatic cat-eyes, done with liquid liner (possibly the hardest thing to use in the world) and very dark purple eye-shadow. Her foundation was slightly thinker than usual. Wendy put on a thin layer of pale fuchsia lipstick, with shiny lipgloss on top. Her hair had a few curls from the curling iron, and she fluffed it a bit more.

She flipped her black locks back and looked in the mirror on my closet door. She sighed deeply. She looked pretty, sure, but she felt like she looked like she was trying way too hard. Maybe she was over-analyzing. The little black cat mewed and sat by her foot. Wendy leaned down to pet him. "What do you think, Jasper? Do I look okay?" she smiled at the cat, her mind mostly on the guy that gave him to her. The guy she was trying so hard to look gorgeous for.

The kitten purred loudly, his golden eyes half closed. Wendy picked him up and cuddled him close. He mewed again. Wendy sat on her bed and put him on her lap, scratching behind his ear. Strangely enough, he was calm right now. Last night, he would hardly let Wendy sleep. He raced around her room and knocked everything over. Then he scratched her face and bit her finger. Oh well, he is just a kitten. Wendy hugged him. "I have to go now, sweetie," she cooed softly. "But I'll be back after school, don't worry."

She got him off her lap, and he mewed very loudly in protest. Wendy laughed a little and walked out the door to her room, careful to close it behind her. Apparently, you're supposed to keep your kitten in only one room for at least a month, so he can get "settled." Wendy hadn't known that. She'd never had any pet before, let alone a cat. She walked outside, surprised to see Eric leaning against a tree in front of her house.

"Eric?" she called, confused.

He turned and smiled sweetly. "Hey, Wendy. I figured I'd walk you to school. I wanted to see how the kitten was doing," he blushed when he said that. Wendy guessed the kitten wasn't the only thing on his mind.

"Oh, he's great. He didn't let me sleep at all last night, though," she laughed, playing with one of her curls.

He chuckled. "That's a kitten for you. Did you name him yet?"

Wendy nodded. "His name's Jasper."

"Good name for a cat," Eric commented. He glanced at Wendy, almost staring from the corner of his eye. Once they got to school, Wendy turned to him and gave a genuine smile.

"Thanks for walking me," she murmured, blushing. "I'll see you around."

She was about to walk away, when she felt Eric's hand on her elbow. "Wait... Um, you wanna go get some ice cream or something after school?"

Wendy turned and smiled, her lavender eyes glimmering happily. "I'd love to."

----------

Bebe wasn't the prettiest girl, nor the smartest, nor the nicest. She was, however, the most outgoing. That's why she kind of had a rep for being a bit slutty at times, and she known for getting in fights with her friends, parents, and teachers since she always spoke her mind. That also frequently got her in trouble.

And although she wasn't _the _prettiest, she was fairly high up there. Her wild blond curls had calm down until they were almost waves. She dressed well, and she was amazing at putting on makeup. Seriously, if that girl wanted, she could be a makeup artist. Of course, the fact that her eye were huge and the perfect shade of turquoise helped a lot, too. Not to mention her incredible curves.

Today, in fact, she looked particularly beautiful. Her long hair was pulled up in a high ponytail, which always looked very nice on her. She had very skinny light gray jeans on, and black four-inch heels. She had a black low-cut t-shirt on, with turquoise lace showing from the tank-top she had under it. Her eye-shadow was the same shade as her eyes and undershirt, and her mascara looked exquisite. Her black eye liner had some silver sparkles that drew attention to her incredible eyes, and her blush was a perfectly light shade of pink. Her lips sparkled like her eyeliner from the pink lipgloss she was wearing.

In short, she looked stunning. That could only mean one thing: she had her eyes on a boy. Or two. And those boys were: Kenny and Kyle.

"Kyle!" Bebe called happily when the redhead almost passed her in the hallway. He turned and his greed eyes widened a bit when he saw her. Bebe smiled charmingly and motioned for him to come closer.

Unable to say no- or anything- he walked over. "Hey, Bebe." Kyle stared at her, wondering if she'd always been that beautiful.

"Hi! I haven't been doing that well in Lit, and I was wondering if you'd tutor me?" She looked up at the tall teenage guy, widening her eyes innocently and biting her lip. She put her hand on his arm. "It would really mean a lot to me. Please?"

He blinked, and opened his mouth like a fish before responding. "S-sure, Bebe."

She smiled widely. "Great! Come over to my house after school today!" She bounced off happily before he was able to say anything.

----------


	5. Chapter 5

**Random and slightly pointless introduction: **And here's another chapter. I'm starting to get a little confused by my own story. I keep on forgetting about issues that I was going to create or already created. Remind me if I need to resolve something.

**Warning: **Some swearing.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Butters took a deep breath and walked up to Wendy. _She looks real pretty today, _he thought to himself, admiring her amazing violet eyes and long, ebony hair. "H-hey, Wendy," Butters stuttered, staring nervously at his feet.

Wendy turned and bit her lip, remembering what Kenny had said. "Oh, hi, Butters..."

He glanced up with his huge baby blue eyes. "I, uh, I wanted to know i-if... you'd like t-to... maybe... Go ice-skating with me after school tomorrow..." He gazed into Wendy's eyes hopefully.

"Well, uh... I'd, um..." Wendy was trying to turn him down, but she really didn't want to hurt him, so she just decided to give up. "Sure, Butter," Wendy replied, trying very hard to repress an annoyed sigh.

Butters' eyes brightened happily and he grinned. "Awesome! I'll see you later, W-Wendy!" He scampered away toward Pip and Tweek, probably to announce his happy news.

Wendy sighed and tugged a curly lock of her black hair. She didn't dislike Butters, but she didn't particularly want to go on a date with him either. She thought he was sweet, but she wished he would go for someone more his type. Like Millie, or Annie. Honestly, Wendy wasn't into him in any possible way.

----------

Kyle was at Bebe's house, trying to explain the book they were reading in Lit to her. She clearly wasn't paying attention, and he was getting a little bit frustrated. He tried not to show it, but he wished he hadn't said yes when she asked him to tutor her.

"Do you understand what I'm trying to say?" Kyle asked stiffly, through partially clenched teeth.

Bebe leaned forward and gave him a quick peck on the lips. He blinked in utter surprise. His jaw dropped, and Bebe gave a little giggle. Kyle noticed that her laugh sounded quite a bit like wind-chimes blowing in a gentle breeze, but he didn't really have time to think about that, because Bebe kissed him again.

Kyle didn't do anything for a few moments, but then he slid his hand onto the small of Bebe's back and pulled her close, kissing her back. She responded by placing one hand on his cheek and the other on his shoulder.

Kyle pulled away. "You don't really have an interest in being tutored, do you?"

She gave her wind-chime giggle again. "Nope," she replied. She pushed her lips against his again.

----------

Stan walked over to his regular lunch table. Kyle, Cartman, and Kenny were all there already. Stan sat down angrily and glared at them. "Why are all of you coming onto Wendy? What is it with everyone wanting to be with her lately?" he grumbled.

Kyle looked at Cartman and Kenny in surprise, clearly not realizing that they had also asked Wendy out (or something along those lines).

Cartman just rolled his eyes. "Oh _come on _Stan. Honestly. You and her aren't exclusively together or anything. She's free game, anyone can go out with her if they want."

Kenny laughed. "And for the record, I _wasn't _coming onto her. It was the opposite."

Stan glared at them. "Okay, I guess I kind of expected it out of you two," he sighed. He shifted his royal blue gaze to Kyle. "But Kyle, you _know _I really liked her."

Kyle bit his lip. Stan not only looked mad, but also a little hurt. "Stan, I really liked her, too... I..."

Stan laughed coldly and picked up his tray. "Forget it, dude. The least you could've done was _tell me. _I would've understood. I thought you knew me better, Kyle." He walked away.

"Hey, he didn't get mad at us!" Kenny said happily, high-fiving Cartman.

----------

Red leaned against a tree, legs crossed. Stan lay down in the grass next to her. Red had her long, straight hair pulled in a side-ponytail. She had a long-sleeved fitted white shirt, with a Fall Out Boy t-shirt on top of it. She had ripped black skinny jeans on, and pink plaid converse. Red idly twisted her ponytail and chewed the inside of her lip. She was becoming increasingly nervous when she was around Stan, since they kissed.

"Red? What's you favorite color?" Stan said randomly, staring at the clouds above.

"What? That was really fucking random, dude. What was that about?" Red replied, confused.

"I don't know... It just occurred to me that I have no idea..." he murmured.

"My favorite color is red... Shouldn't that be obvious?" she laughed.

Stan laughed back. "I never really thought of that."

"What's _your _favorite color?" Red asked back.

_Well, it _used _to be blue, _Stan mused. He thought for a second and shifted his position so he was looking into her eyes. "Red," he said smiling at her.

She blushed and averted her gaze.


	6. Chapter 6

**Random and slightly pointless introduction: **I officially have no idea where I am going with this. But do I care? No. I'm just going to continue and see if it gets me anywhere at all. Isn't that fun?

**Warning: **Swearing and mild violence.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Millie never particularly liked Wendy. Mostly because whenever she developed a crush on someone, she would find out that Wendy was going out with them. When she found out that Wendy was not only going out with her crush, but also messing around with four other guys, she was pissed off.

Millie never understood why all the guys tended to like Wendy anyway. Sure, she was pretty, but she wasn't gorgeous. She was the smartest girl in the school, but brains didn't matter to most guys their age. Wendy wasn't exactly what you would call nice a lot of the time, and she wasn't particularly funny either. And yet every guy has had or does have a crush on her.

No guy ever liked Millie. Well, at least as far as she knew, no guy ever liked her.

It's not like she wasn't pretty. She was a bit of a tomboy, but so was Heidi, and Heidi has had several boyfriends.

Millie looked at herself in the bathroom mirror. Her straight strawberry-blonde hair was pulled into a short side-braid. Her eyes were honey-brown with flecks of green, and she had a few layers of mascara to make her eyelashes long and dark. She had a fitted My Chemical Romance t-shirt, and skinny pale gray jeans. Her shoes were red converse with black and white checkered shoelaces. She had fingerless black gloves on, and chains hanging from the belt-loops of her jeans. Light freckles dotted her nose and cheeks. Her waist was tiny, and her legs were thin.

She sighed and walked into the hallway, literally running into Wendy. "Watch where you're going, slut," Millie growled, pushing Wendy away harshly. She felt a little guilty since her anger and dislike toward the black-haired was basically rooted from jealousy, but she ignored the feeling. After all, she _did _have a perfectly valid reason to be pissed at Wendy. Wendy was messing around with two of Millie's best friends at the same time.

Wendy glared ferociously at her. "What's your problem?"

"_My _problem is that you're a bitch and a slut," Millie said calmly. "What's _yours_, skank?"

"You're just _asking _to get slapped," Wendy snarled, clearly already losing her temper. "You have no _idea _what it's like to be me."

Millie gave a cold laugh. "Must be nice being you. You're going on dates with four different guys, and then making out with Kenny behind the school. I repeat, _slut._"

Wendy's eyes narrowed into icy slits. Her hand rose and her nails cut across Millie's face. Millie brought her hand up to her face and felt the blood trickle down. She clenched my jaw and grabbed Wendy's wrist, digging her nails into the skin. Millie clutched a lock of Wendy's hair and pulled on it really hard.

Wendy winced and slammed her foot onto Millie's. The amber-eyed girl in turn kneed Wendy in the stomach. By now, a few people had gathered around to watch. Wendy inhaled sharply and punch Millie in the side. Millie released Wendy's wrist, seeing the deep red and purple moon-shaped dents. She used that hand to slash down Wendy's arms. Millie could feel the skin under her fingernails. The dark-haired girl kicked Millie in the shin twice as hard as she could. Millie automatically took a step back, and then punched Wendy in the cheek.

Wendy stumbled backwards, almost falling over, when she felt someone catch her. Millie was about to punch her again, but she felt arms slip quickly around her arms and waist, holding her back. She tried to break free of the grip, but it was useless. She turned to glare at whoever it was and saw that it was Kenny.

Wendy tried to hit Millie back, but an arm pulled her back by her waist. She looked up to see that Cartman was restraining her. "Calm down," he murmured softly in her ear, his voice soothing.

Kenny glanced at the two girls skeptically. "You're bleeding," he announced to them. He took Millie's wrist and pulled her to the nurse's office, gesturing for Cartman to follow his lead.

Eric kept his arm around Wendy's waist and headed down the hallway after Millie and Kenny.

----------

Heidi leaned against the wall in Millie's room. Her dull brown hair was in two low ponytails. Her chocolate brown eyes were framed with curling jet-black eyelashes. She had very thick black makeup around her eyes. She had a white ribbed tank top that said "got milk?" on it. Her black flare jeans were ripped and faded. Heidi's shoes were little black ballet flats with small bows.

Annie sat next to Heidi. Her crazy poodle-like blonde curls were in a high ponytail, the tail part puffing out in almost a perfect frizzy sphere. Her big gray eyes had sweet light brown eyelashes framing them. She had a fitted red t-shirt on that simply said "skittles." Her flare jeans were dark blue, and her shoes were white and pink tennis shoes.

"I fucking hate Wendy," Millie growled, gently tracing the long scabs with her index finger.

"I don't blame you," Annie replied, biting down hard her lip.

"At least you left your mark on her, too," Heidi said optimistically.

Millie rolled her eyes. "I didn't leave my mark on her face."

----------

Kyle knocked on the door. Bebe opened it and flashed a smile. "I figured you might need more tutoring," Kyle purred, slipping inside the house.


	7. Chapter 7

**Random and slightly pointless introduction: **Wow, um... Sorry I suck? I really am sorry that I am failing at updating right now... The worst part is, I don't even have an excuse. I'm just... lazy...

And I won't even ASK you to review, because I suck, and so does this chapter. My apologies.

---------------------------------------------------------

Cartman sat at a table outside the ice cream place, waiting for Wendy. She _should've _been there forty-five minutes ago. He didn't really blame her if she blew him off, though. She probably got in a lot of trouble for getting in a catfight with Millie. Though in all honestly, it _was _Millie who started it. Wendy was technically just defending herself. In Cartman's eyes, Wendy did nothing wrong.

He glanced idly at his watch and bit his lip. _Where is she? _he asked himself silently. _Maybe her parents made her stay home. Yeah, that's probably it, right? She wouldn't just blow me off or forget, would she? _

He didn't really want to think about whether she would or not.

Clearly, Eric had been spacing out a bit, because he nearly jumped in surprise when he heard someone talk to him. "Anyone sitting there?" His head jerked up to see who it was.

She was very slim, with dramatically pale skin. She had shiny black hair that fell to her shoulders, and bangs across her forehead that brushed against her thick, dark eyelashes. Black lipstick was packed onto her full, pouty lips, and her eyes were lined with thick, dark makeup. She had on a short black and red gothic-style dress that reaches above her knees, revealing her graceful, thin legs. The top part of the dress looked like a corset, and the skirt part was several layers of black lace one on top of the other.

"Do you ever listen when people talk?" she said, raising her left eyebrow.

"Most of the time, nothing anyone has to say is worth listening to," Eric replied quickly.

She sighed and rolled her pretty ice-blue eyes.

Cartman narrowed his eyes in recognition. "Henrietta? That Goth bitch?" he asked.

She glared ferociously. "Yeah. What's it to you?"

Eric crossed his arms. "Nothing, just asking," he grumbled, annoyed that he couldn't think of a witty and insulting response for once. He looked her up and down, noticing how much she had changed. First of all, she was so much thinner. And were her eyes always that light blue? Was she wearing contacts or something? Eric always kind of remembered her eyes being dark, but... Maybe he was wrong. Plus, her style had changed a bit too. In fourth grade, she wouldn't be caught dead in anything that wasn't completely black.

"Is anyone sitting there or not?" Henrietta pressed, clearly getting impatient.

"Actually, I'm expecting someone, ho," Eric snapped.

"You don't fool me, Cartman. You've been sitting there for more than half an hour now," she hissed back.

Cartman looked down, his heart hurting for a moment. "What, were you watching me or something?" he muttered angrily.

Henrietta's eyes widened. "Who stood you up?"

"Sh-she didn't stand me up," Eric protested weakly. "She probably... just..."

"Just what?" Henrietta snorted. "Face it, asshole, she stood you up."

His fingers curled into tight fists and his teeth clenched. "Wendy wouldn't stand me up."

Henrietta sat down, even thought she knew she wasn't welcome to. "Oh, so it's _Wendy _who's blowing you off. You do know she's a slut, right? You're aware of that?"

"She's not a slut!" Eric shot back defensively.

The goth girl laughed coldly. "You, Kenny, Kyle, Stan, Butters, all at the same time? That's _really _slutty."

"Well- she- It isn't-" Eric tried to find a way to defend Wendy, but he had to admit... One girl with five guys seems pretty slutty.

Henrietta had an obnoxious look of pure satisfaction plastered onto her pale face as she crossed her arms and leaned back in her chair.

"Go away, ho, she'll be here soon," Cartman mumbled.

"News flash, fatass- she's not coming," Henrietta said with a sadistic smirk.

"Yeah, she is!" Cartman insisted. "Now get out of here!"

Henrietta rolled her eyes and leaned in across the table. "Look, Cartman, you want Wendy, right?"

"Yeah," he replied slowly, getting interested when he saw the spark of determination and mischievousness in her eyes that were narrowed to thin slits.

"But she has four other guys," Henrietta pointed out- very insensitively.

Cartman had to force himself not to wince. "Yeah."

"So you get another girl! Make her jealous!" she said, flicking back her black hair. "God, you're dim!"

"What girl would go out with me?" Cartman said with the raise of an eyebrow.

Henrietta grinned, her black lips curling into a malicious smile. Her eyes glittered almost seductively and she didn't reply to the question. Did she really need to?

Cartman's golden-brown eyes narrowed. "What's in it for you?"

"Hey, I need to make people jealous, too!" she replied.

"I need more info than that, bitch. You know exactly what I'm in it for, I want to know about your issues."

She hesitated, obviously untrusting. For good reason. "Okay. Well. I've kind of been hitting on Craig for a while, and clearly, he likes the attention. But then I found out that he's going out with Lola, and well... I figured maybe if I no longer noticed him, maybe he'd get more interested. People usually want what they can't have."

Cartman shrugged. "Fair enough."

Henrietta's eyes flickered past Eric's face and abruptly widened. "There's Craig!"

She leaned forward and her lips crashed against Cartman's. He stiffened in response, but quickly got over the discomfort and put his hand on the girl's cheek, pushing his lips into hers passionately. He thought he might as well enjoy it and make a show. Besides, this wasn't just because Craig was here. Other people were around, too. Some of Wendy's friends even. Surely the news would get back to her.

----------

Wendy traced her fingers along all the cuts and bruises she'd gotten from the fight. She felt the warmth of a hand on her shoulder and she jumped a bit before spinning around to see Kenny. "Oh, hey Ken," she murmured, heat filling her cheeks.

He forced a smile, and Wendy narrowed her violet eyes. "Are you okay?"

Kenny raised one eyebrow and locked eyes with Wendy. "I'm not sure. Are _you _okay?"

She bit her lip. "What do you mean?"

He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "What happened with Millie today, Wends?"

The raven-haired girl clenched her fists and her heart beat fast in anger. She glared into his strikingly blue eyes. "How should I know? I didn't do anything to her!"

Kenny's eyes softened and he gave a small smile. He pushed a lock Wendy's dark hair behind her ear. "Calm down, it was just a question."

Wendy turned away, but he cupped her chin in his hand and kissed her softly and quickly on her lips. She gazed into his eyes and smiled.

Kenny stepped back away from her and grinned, flicking his messy hair back. "Don't you have somewhere to be, Wends?"

She gasped. "Cartman! He'll think I stood him up!" Without another word, she rushed to the ice cream place, her shoes hurting her feet. When she got there, she panted and leaned on a tree in front of the ice cream place. She scanned the area for Eric, and she saw him. His lips were locked with some girl Wendy didn't know.

A tear streamed down her face and she walked home slowly.


	8. Chapter 8

**Random and slightly pointless introduction: **I'm so sorry. AGAIN. I honestly do try to finish the chapters quickly. I just... fail at it. Forgive my stupidity.

**Warning: **Some swearing.

---------------------------------------------------------

Kyle swung his backpack onto one shoulder and sighed. He flicked his red curls out fo his eyes and headed out of the building. He scanned the stairs for a certain black-haired, blue-eyed friend of his. To his surprise, Stan was hugging Red affectionately.

Kyle couldn't help but watch the scene. Stan pulled away slowly, and said something to her. Red giggled and waved goodbye before running off to go home. Stan watched her leave before turning and going the opposite direction, to his house. Kyle quickly ran over to him and walked next to him.

"Hey, Stan," he mumbled, guilt and sadness lacing his words.

"Oh, hi, Kyle," Stan replied. He didn't so much as turn to look at the redhead.

Kyle bit his lip nervously and stared at Stan with big, green eyes. "I-I'm really sorry, dude. Wendy, she-she's not worth it. I'd rather be friends with you. I'm an idiot for ever risking that for some chick."

Stan glanced at Kyle warmly and smiled. "Super best friends," he corrected. "I forgive you."

Kyle stopped walking. "Seriously? That's it?"

Stan turned around and laughed. "Yeah, that's it."

"All I had to do was apologize? I was prepared to do your homework for a year, or buy your lunch for the rest of high school, or buy you a puppy..." he trailed off.

"Yep, all you had to do was apologize. Though I would definitely welcome a new puppy," he chuckled.

Kyle grinned. "I'll keep that in mind."

"Oh, Kyle, you've done it now. I'm expecting one for my birthday."

Kyle smiled genuinely, extremely happy. He hated fighting with Stan, and was really glad it was over.

----------

Cartman slid out of the school doors and looked around for Wendy. It took him a while to find her in the crowd. She was wearing tight black skinny jeans, with a ribbed white tank top and an off-the-shoulder yellow sweater. Her hair was pulled up in a messy ponytail, with a few black locks hanging by her face. She looked so pretty, as per usual.

She picked up her book bag and began heading in the direction of her house. Eric walked up behind her and covered her eyes with his hands. "Guess who!"

She humorlessly pushed his hands off. "Hi, Eric," she said coolly.

"Is something wrong?" Cartman asked seriously.

"No, nothing at all. It's just when you invited me to ice cream, I made the mistake of thinking it would be the two of us," Wendy replied.

He stopped dead in his tracks. "You saw?"

"If you're referring to you and some goth whore making out, then yes, I saw," she answered, not slowing her pace.

Eric's blood boiled and he sped up and swerved in front of her. "You think you have the right to be mad about that? I waited almost an hour for you! And my best bet it while I was waiting, you were kissing Kenny like the skank you are!" he snapped viciously.

Wendy practically winced. "Shut the hell up, asshole. You don't have the right to accuse me."

"You didn't deny it!" he growled.

Guilt filled Wendy's sharp violet eyes, but she pushed it away. "No, and I won't deny it. I won't confirm it either. You don't own me. You don't need to know."

Cartman's eyes narrowed into angry slits. "And you don't own me! If you're allowed to make out with a bunch of guys, then I sure as hell am allowed to make out with Henrietta!"

"You're such a bastard, Cartman," Wendy mumbled, clearly cornered. She had to admit that he had a point, but that didn't change the fact that it stung like hell to imagine him with another girl, let alone witness it.

"And you're a slut, Wendy. I defended you to Henrietta when she ripped on you, but you know what? She was right. You are a complete and total slut. Go fuck yourself, bitch," he replied, the harshness of his voice nearly gone. Instead, his tone was hollow and hurt.

He turned away, his hands stuffed into his pockets, and walked all the way home without so much as glancing back or slowing down.

----------

Butters sat on the bench by Stark's Pond, his fingers curled around a pair of ice skates. His heartbeat was quickening with nervousness. Wendy was supposed to have gotten there thirty minutes ago, where was she?

His cell phone rang in his pocket and he pulled it out. The name "WENDY" flashed across the screen. He pressed the little green button. "W-well, hey there, Wendy! Where are you?"  
"Yeah, sorry, but I-I don't think I can come today," her voice said weakly. She sniffled a little bit, and it was clear that she'd been crying. "Maybe we can do it some other time?"

"Wendy, are you okay? You sound an awful lot like you've been crying," Butters told her, clutching the ice skates tighter.

"I-I'm fine, d-don't worry about it," she replied, her voice cracking. "I'll see you tomorrow."

The conversation was abruptly cut by Wendy, and Butters stared at his phone for a few moments, bewildered.


	9. Chapter 9

**Random and slightly pointless introduction: **Short chapter, I know. I'm trying. Sorry again.

Oh, and I'm bad at describing Henrietta's clothes, so... here are the links to what she's wearing:

dress: http:// www. gothic-revival. co .uk/red%20moulin%20rouge%20dress .jpg

shoes: http:// images. buyfrenchmaidcostumes. com/sexy-red-heels. jpg

---------------------------------------------------------

Wendy slipped on pale gray skinny jeans, with darker gray knit boots, and a light pink long-sleeved fitted shirt. Her hair tumbled around her face in perfect, wide curls from the bun she put it in last night. Her eyes were lined with dark makeup and her lips shined from the gloss.

She heard a tiny meow by her feet and she looked down, heart hurting. She stroked the small kitten's back before leaving the room and walking outside. To here surprise, someone was standing out there waiting for her. It just wasn't who she was praying for.

"Kenny?" she said slowly.

The blonde flicked his hair out of his bright, sparkling eyes and flashed a smile. "Hey, Wends. I figured you could use some company."

"Why would you think that?" she replied, almost cautiously.

"Aw, you're not happy to see me? I'm hurt," he chuckled.

"Not what I meant," she said, raising one eyebrow.

"I know, I know. I got a dramatic call last night from Cartman. He ranted for a really long time. I couldn't get to sleep until two in the morning."

Wendy looked down. "So he's still mad at me?"

"He wouldn't be so mad if he didn't care," Kenny responded, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"I guess," she sighed.

"Come on, we have to get to school. We'll be late," he said, gently pushing Wendy in the direction of school.

----------

Craig frowned. "What? She didn't come? Why not?"

Butters shrugged and sighed. "Sh-she called me, said that she was sorry but she couldn't make it, and that we should do it another time."

Clyde bit his lip. "You think maybe she just didn't want to go out with you in the first place?" Token elbowed him hard in the chest.

"It was weird, she sounded like she'd been crying," Butter mumbled.

Pip smiled. "Maybe she was really upset that she couldn't come?"

Craig laughed. "No offense, but let's be realistic." Token elbowed him, too.

Butters sighed. "No, Craig is right. Wendy would never cry for me."

----------

Craig walked up the stairs of the school building, his arm around Lola's waist. She looked extremely beautiful today. Her gentle brown waves were held in a messy ponytail, and she wore no makeup at all. She had a low-cut white sweater, with a gray lacy cami under it. Her dark gray skinny jeans were really tight around her legs, and her shoes were cute, black heels. Craig was grinning proudly.

Then a familiar face passed them, heading the other way. Henrietta. Hey ice cold blue eyes had black makeup surrounding them beautifully. Her shiny black hair was parted to one side, so her bangs partially covered one eye. Her lips had dark red lipstick coated onto them. Her skin was extremely pale, as always, and she had gothic jewelry. She had on a red and black dress that fell a few inches above her knees. It was strapless, and the top part of it was coset-style, with lace at the very top, and a large black rose sat off to one side. The bottom part fluffed out a little bit with the three layers of the red fabric, and black lace on top. She had fishnet stockings over her long, graceful legs. Her shoes were red high heels, with a small bow. She was fairly petite, so the addition to her height made her a about as tall as Lola's tall figure.

Her eyes locked with Craig's briefly, no emotion showing in hers and surprise shown in his. Henrietta's gaze shifted away, and her lips curved into a mischievous, satisfied, knowing smile. He turned his head slightly, enough to see Cartman's arm slide over her shoulder. It made Craig's blood boil with jealousy.


End file.
